


Cold Comfort

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lydia Martin, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Banshee Powers, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The scream tears Lydia out of sleep, rips her out of a dream that she immediately forgets. She instinctively clasps her hands over her ears, but even then, Laura's scream pierces her mind like shards of glass.





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'role reversal' square on my table.

The scream tears Lydia out of sleep, rips her out of a dream that she immediately forgets. She instinctively clasps her hands over her ears, but even then, Laura's scream pierces her mind like shards of glass.

She rolls across the bed, notices that Laura's side is still warm as she passes over it. Once she's on her feet, she moves as fast as she can on two legs, passes through the apartment and out the ajar door. 

The scream continues as she runs into the stairwell leading to the roof. There's a breeze spiraling down the stairs, carrying with it the smell of the city, exhaust fumes and smog and a hint of the sea, but stronger than that is the acrid scent of _fear._

Laura's scream abruptly stops as Lydia reaches the landing at the top of the stairs. The door is half-open, and she slams into it hard enough to knock it off the hinges. 

Laura's heartbeat is thunderously loud, and her scent is coming from Lydia's left, behind a duct jutting from the roof. Skirting around it, she finds Laura slumped over with her head in her hands. 

"Someone in this building just died," she whispers, voice blown out from screaming. "I _felt_ them die, Lydia." 

There's nothing Lydia can say that will make things better, so she doesn't try. She simply drops to the ground, gathers Laura into her arms, and holds her tightly until her heartbeat levels off and the scent of fear dissipates.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
